


{002} Island

by aimmyarrowshigh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Parallels, Star Wars Fictober Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Star Wars Fictober Challenge, Day #2: IslandA chain of islands borne from the same source, the same core bubbling to the surface to emerge into the world like twin souls.





	{002} Island

_Every soldier is an island_ , Phasma said. From the time Finn was old enough to remember. He was a soldier, so he was an island, alone against the battering sea, meant to remain constant. Unchangingly alone.

Rey didn't dream of an island as an escape—dreams of water in the desert only make thirst worse—but as a _role model_. Islands are alone, even as they are connected to the ocean and the sand. Unchangingly alone, they _endure_.

Ahch-To is different: islands in a chain, connected by bridges and birds. Ahch-To is where Finn and Rey find each other again.


End file.
